


[Podfic of] Keep Calm and Don't Think of Star Wars

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clueless AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I once again assure Abby that Johnny and I are not, NOT related (by googling the difference between half-brother and stepbrother because jesus fucking christ am I am the only knowledgeable one around here?), she agrees to help.</p><p>A <i>Clueless</i> AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Keep Calm and Don't Think of Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1zI7oRg) [35 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1F6qtxH) [36 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:15:58 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
